world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
010214nullavel
10:41 AG: Nullar led the frightened girl through her hive, commenting on each Plant they Passed outside and in. The indoor was a wall to wall and ceiling to floor garden as well, different varieties of Plants that either didn't need sun or had elaborate lighting systems set uP. Some of the sPecies were dangerous, some deadly, and there was a whole section by the alchemitizer that Nullar warned the girl to, 10:41 AG: "Just stay away from them when I'm not around okay, it's for your own good." 10:43 AG: The hive was obviously one of a teenager, albeit a very strange one, and Posters and shitty drawings lined some of the bare sPaces on the walls. They reached an area that seemed to be her room/workstation. There were very few Plants here, but lots of tools and miscellany, including a workstation littered with books and PaPers and notes, another one with gardening tools and bits of machinery, and a 10:43 AG: table that had been cleared off to hold the remains of what had once been a body. Arranged around the table were organs in some kind of solution. 10:44 AG: "Well, this is my room! I'll teach you how to use the ablution chamber, but I don't have a sPare recuPeracoon so you'll have to make do elsewhere. So, Pardon me, I don't think you ever said if you had a weaPon. We should Probably get you one if that's the case." 10:49 CC: Even tho' nervous at first, Avel grew into the setting, and her passionate love of natural things made her gawk in awe at the plants, letting their cool presence thrill and cheer her. Still, with respect for her new companion's grouchy demeanor, she gave much space to her tour guide and stayed generally quiet, observing her surroundings with an upbeat fervor. At last, she did eye the corpse warily 10:49 CC: within her friend's room. She tried to accept its presence, ignore it, respect her host's home, but it stayed inthe back of her mind. The smell didn't help. 10:50 CC: At the inquiry, Avel hesitated before muttering quietly, "no, i don't have a weapon..." 10:51 AG: "Well, that's okay. I have a lot of things here that could be a good fit. You at least have a strife sPecibus to allocate to, right," 10:52 CC: She shifted her weight in uncertainty. "strife specibus...?" 10:54 AG: "Yeah, it should be Part of your inventory system," Null says. She leans her chin on the flat blade of her hoe, handle resting on the ground as she leans back and forth, thinking. "Would you rather fight uP close or further away, What skills have you Pursued so far," 10:56 CC: "umm...my aunt says i'm really agile and athletic..." 10:57 CC: "but that's about it..." She shies out of uncertainty. 10:58 AG: "That really only answers one of my questions, squeakbeast," Nullar reminds her. 10:58 CC: "OH! sorry... i...don't know..." 10:59 CC: "what would...WHAT WOULD BE BETTER?" Her voice for once seems unusually loud. 11:00 AG: Nullar looks wildly unimPressed, and cringes a little when the girl starts yelling. "Probably something ranged for you, honestly. I don't have much in the way of ranged weaPons. What do you like, I think the human Sami uses a Paintbrush, so maybe we can use something a little more interesting." 11:05 CC: She considers for a moment, trying to figure out how that works. She thought this was a dream, now it's a game...either way, something strange was happening, so maybe she can get away with strange things? 11:05 CC: "what about...A UKULELE?" 11:05 CC: She smiles to herself at the thought. 11:08 AG: Nullar looks absolutely disgusted. "No! What's the Point of a weaPon that breaks every time you use it, that's just silly. It's not like you can damage with sound." She 'looks' over her work bench and frowns. "What about something you could throw, Hunting it down would be a Pain in the ass, but maybe you could fix that later with alchemization." 11:10 CC: :c "i don't know how to use anything other than a uke..." She looks positively shot down by Null's comment, not that it matters to the blind. 11:11 CC: She considers how it's possible to weaponize a uke, but says nothing out of respect for her host. 11:13 AG: "Look, Libby told me to toughen you uP, so obviously you're going to need to learn a LOT of new things," Null says, baring her teeth angrily. "You may not understand the full fucking gravity of the situation here, but this is life or death. Not just for you or your silly human friends, but for the entire fucking universe, and three races! Three races are dePending on you not being comPletely usele 11:13 AG: ss. So if you could at least, like, try, that'd be cool." 11:15 CC: She shuts up and nods, before squeaking some approval of her host's desires. "...what can i try?" 11:18 AG: Null actually frowns, and it looks like she feels bad for being so harsh. She isn't actually trying to be mean and nasty all of the time, but recent events have made her Pretty bitter. "Anything you see, really, so long as you think it'll Pack a Punch. Our enemies, besides the twinks and each other sometimes, aPPear to be small Person-ish shaPed monsters. When you kill them they release game resou 11:18 AG: rces that can be used to make armour or better weaPons or whatever. So what you choose is only imPortant in that you're Pretty much bound to that weaPon forever. This hoe..." she Pauses and Pets the handle fondly. "It's saved my ass a good many times. Before this game, I mean, I haven't really done much fighting since, whatwith the eyes." 11:22 CC: So it is a game... Even more reason to want to use her uke, if she's going to rely on it for a long time! She realizes sadly that she hadn't brought one with her, and suffles her feet nervously with the unspoken concern. 11:22 CC: With an idea, maybe farfetched in the future, she asks, "what about...a club?" 11:23 CC: It occurs to her, maybe she's not taking this very seriously at all. But, even so. 11:38 AG: "Well, I don't have any clubs, Per se, but you're more than welcome to take your time and look around here." 11:45 CC: Momentarily crestfallen, Avel silently accepts her companion's advice and begins to wander around, looking at whatever was strewn about the area. She did her best to avoid the corpse, of course... 11:46 CC: After viewing a wide variety of different things, she realized there was what looked like darts laying about, and inquires about them. 11:46 CC: "DARTS?" She has some interest in them. 11:49 AG: Nullar is a little startled by her voice once again, then looks a little reluctant. She had been Planning on using those herself once she got her hands on an extra sPecibus, but, hey, if the 'mouse' was finally taking an interest in something, she better jumP on it, right, "Yeah, the bigger ones are for throwing, and I think I have some other ones somewhere you could use with a tube. I've been doi 11:49 AG: ng some research on them actually, great way to deliver Poisons." 11:50 CC: She does ponder it for a moment. She knows a ukulele is not a ranged weapon, but... 11:51 CC: "hmm...POISONS ARE MADE BY PLANTS, RIGHT?" 11:51 AG: Nullar laughs a little at that. "Ehehe, yeah, well, my Poisons are, at least." 11:52 CC: c: 11:52 CC: "CAN I TRY DARTS?" She requests eagerly, even bouncing a little 12:00 AG: "Yeah, just allocate them to your strife sPecibus. Just Picking them uP might do the trick, actually." 12:01 CC: o: "trippy..." She picks up shooting darts, which... // disappear? 12:17 CC: Avel happily acquires the air darts, which seem to vanish to some innately understood system. She realizes she doesn't even need to figure out how to summon her weapon, which is apparently convenient. 12:20 CC: "okay...I HAVE DARTS!" c: 12:44 AG: Nullar smiles. "Now, I know where just about everything in this room is by memory, so I can get to just about anything without falling over, but I wouldn't trust myself to nail a target to the wall or whatever, so if you want to Practice feel free to set all that uP. Do you have a comPuter on you," 12:53 CC: Jolted from thoughts about darts and mysterious game mechanics, she takes a half moment to register the question. "A COMPUTER? no..." 12:54 CC: "I DON'T HAVE MUCH OF ANYTHING ON ME. including my ukulele..." :c 12:59 AG: "Well, you'll have to get back to your grouP eventually, but it Probably won't be a while. The lady who brought you to me has Placed all of us in grouPs for 'safety'. Why had she not grabbed you Previously, Or did you have trouble with the grouP you were Placed in," She didn't remember sPeaking to an Avel ever, but she had gotten her entry notification, seeing as how Null was one of the very first into the game. 01:25 CC: Avel wasn't sure, a lot regarding her appearance here is very confusing. Unsure of what to say, she contemplates recent events, before looking around, figuring what to say or do. How long has it been? It seems like she woke up five minutes ago... 01:25 CC: "WHO WAS THAT LADY? LIBBY?" She thinks that was her name. 01:26 AG: "Yeah, she's the twink who was moving everyone around. That was your first meeting with her then," 01:27 CC: "TWINK?" o: She looked toward her friend, despite the lack of visual communication between them. 01:31 AG: "Yeah, a third alien race. I'm an alien to, to you, I guess. They already Played this game, a long time ago, and are using our session has a Playground for them to re-enact their Petty fucking insecurities and meddle and other such bullshit." 01:32 AG: too* 01:32 CC: "oh..." 01:34 AG: "Anyway, they're assholes, like, ambiguously not good or evil assholes. one of the nicer ones has uh Put me in charge of toughening you uP I guess." 01:34 AG: "I'm not exactly the best Person for that but I think she Probably also thinks you're a bit safe from Jack here with me." 01:35 AG: "You don't have any way to communicate, huh, I'd give you one of doir's Phones," she motioned toward the corPse, "But they're all Password Protected and I'm not very good at comPuters YET. So, give me a moment and I'll clear one of mine of some, uh, files." 01:35 CC: Avel shudders at the thought of Jack. She suddenly realizes how tired she is, and has no intention of learning about twinks and aliens right now. 01:35 CC: She's grateful for the change in topic. 01:51 AG: Nullar goes to work moving Very ImPortant Files from one comPuter to her main one. It aPPears she has a Plethora of them. "Here, this oughta do you. And I've included a .txt file with the names of some of our other Players on it. You'd do best to get acquainted with these and these only for now. Talk, learn what you can." 01:52 AG: "In the mean time I'll have you helP out with my garden. There's some things I just can't do now and I'd rather not have to bother SirJack for every little thing." 01:56 CC: CC: Avel curiously investigates the file transferring and her new computer. She feels beat down at the mention of doing work, having gotten just pummeled by the activity she's experienced lately. Still, she shuffles up next to her friend, ready to offer her help. Unenthused, she remains fairly quiet. 01:57 CC: "what's your name...?" It dawns on her that she has repeatedly forgotten to ask her friend's name. 02:01 AG: "Nullar. Nullar Etrors. And you're...," 02:02 CC: "MY NAME IS AVEL!" ^ ^ She can't help but enthusiastically share her name. She enjoys meeting people. 02:02 CC: "oh...avel medeis..." Pesky surnames. 02:03 AG: Nullar laughs a little desPite herself, and says, "Cool. Seer of SPace, huh, I remember your entry. Where have you been since then geeze, Anyway let's get started."